


Stay With Me

by trashilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Lab Partners, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, aaron burr (mentioned) - Freeform, lots of making out, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashilton/pseuds/trashilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lab partners John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton both think the other hates them. While studying in Alex's dorm. some truths are revealed. And might be ruined by jealous boyfriend Aaron Burr who needs to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Alexander Hamilton sat at the desk in his dorm, and shuffled his note cards again. He felt eyes, burning into the back of his head, and he glanced up, and to his surprise, saw his lab partner, watching him with curiosity from across the room.

“You know, you’re not so bad Alex,” John Laurens said, staring at Alex from across the room. They had been studying for Chemistry in Alex’s dorm and had decided to take a break. He smiled softly at Alex from across the room. Alex looked up at him surprised as John stood up and walked closer to him.

“Is that so? John I think that’s the first nice thing you’ve ever said to me,” Alex said laughing slightly. John let out a small breath of a laugh, running a gentle hand down Alex’s arm. He stopped at Alex’s hand, taking it in his, rubbing the back with his thumb. Alex pulled John closer to him, “Now what made you change your mind about me John?”

“Well, I realized that I’ve actually liked you this whole year Alex,” John said staring up into his chocolate brown eyes. Alex raised his eyebrows while smiling.

“That’s a relief,” he smirked before whispering in John’s ear, “I’ve been working hard to get you to like me all year and I didn’t want all my hard work to go unappreciated.” John shuddered slightly at Alex’s breath on his ear, before turning his head slightly to lean in and murmur in Alex’s ear.

“It certainly won’t.” John was running both of his hands up Alex’s arms now. John brought his hand gently to his cheek, and then his chin, tilting Alex’s head down slightly to meet his. Finally, he pressed his lips against Alex’s.

Alex kissed back with ferocity, spinning them around and pinning John to the wall of their dorm. His hands traveled into John’s hair, releasing it from it’s ponytail. Alex weaved his hands into the curly locks, pulling and tugging slightly. John wrapped one hand around Alex’s neck, pressing the other to his back as they kissed, moving his leg against Alex’s, removing any remaining space between their bodies. 

Alex broke away from the kiss, moving his mouth down to John’s neck, kissing and sucking on his throbbing pulse point. John lifted his head with a small moan, running both hands down Alex’s back now, holding him more tightly. Alex continued his attack on John’s neck, knowing it would leave marks as John let out a breath, running his hands along Alex’s sides. John’s fingers pressing tightly into Alex’s skin.

Alex broke away from the kiss, about to say something, before John spun him around, pinning him to the wall, pressing his lips to Alex’s desperately. Alex laughed a little, before wrapping his arms around John, tangling his hands in his hair. He kissed John back with just as much ferocity, the emotion exploding from within him. After weeks of pining and dreaming, he was finally kissing John Laurens. 

John pressed his hands into Alex’s hips, pressing the inside of his leg against Alex’s to bring him closer. Alex broke the kiss, for a second, to push John down on to the couch, in the middle of Alex’s room. John wrapped his legs around Alex, digging his hands into Alex’s back. Alex’s hands traveled to John’s chest, playing with the hem. John let a smirk curl over his lips, and went to unbutton Alex’s shirt in response, his fingers moving quickly as though he had done this a million times before. 

Alex shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it to the other side, and lifted John’s arms to pull off his. He leaned down and planted a kiss on John’s lips before leaning down and kissing across his collarbone. John tilted Alex’s head so their lips connected again, causing Alex to smile into the kiss. Placing one hand on either side of John to hold himself up, Alex’s lips traveled from John’s down his jawline and then his neck, leaving red marks from his rough kisses, causing John to groan.

John leaned up to kiss Alex again when Alex’s phone went off from the table. Alex paused, “Shit.”

John stared at him, “Why so scared Hamilton? Got a boyfriend or something?” Alex didn’t answer his question.

“I need to get this,” he mumbled, flustered now. It wasn’t a side Alex showed often, the nerves. John watch Alex climb off the couch and grab his phone, still half naked, as he unlocked it, “Hey Aaron.” John was confused. Did Alex have a boyfriend named Aaron? Was he helping Alex cheat right now?

Alex had moved further away from John now, “What do you want?” He asked into his phone, a tinge of annoyance painting his voice. He sighed again, “Aaron, it’s nothing. Aaron, listen to me.” Another sigh. “Just- just shut up, okay? Stop calling- I have a life Aaron!” The conversation got more heated by the second, “Him? No don’t worry- it’s not that-” He pursed his lips. “Can’t we discuss this later? Look, I have- goodbye, Aaron.” The phone was clicked off.

John watched him get angrier as the call went on so he smiled, hoping to make Alex feel better.

“Sorry, you should go,” Alex said, not meeting John’s eyes. He was already collecting his shirt from the couch. Something was bothering him.

“No it’s okay, you obviously don’t want me here,” John said, pulling his shirt back on. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

“No, John-” Alex bit his lip, following him out. “John!” Alex repeated, running after him. John heard Alex behind him but kept walking away. He got to his dorm building and locked the door, before Alex caught off. Alex stopped in the middle of the street, heaving a loud sigh. He was a mess, and his phone was buzzing again. However this time, he didn’t answer and went back to his dorm.

John sat in his dorm room and felt his phone buzz. He saw Alex’s name and threw it at the wall, hoping it would break. 

Alex tried calling again- John didn’t answer. He groaned and fell back against his bed. How had he messed this up so greatly?

John saw his phone on the floor, perfectly intact. He groaned and decided to sleep it off and try to forget. On the other side of campus, Alex couldn’t sleep at all. It was getting late, but he shrugged on his jacket and walked briskly to John’s building, knocking on his door calmy. John woke to a knock at his door. He opened it, saw Alex and closed it in his face. He locked the door.

“John!” hissed Alex, hitting the door, not as calm this time. “Open the damn door!” 

“You haven’t given me a good reason to,” John yelled, “If you want to talk, I can here you just fine right now Hamilton.”

Alex groaned, “I’m not saying these things in the middle of a hallway, John.” John thought for a second, before slowly getting up and opening the door for Alex. Sitting on his bed, staring at him, John motioned for Alex to talk.

Alex looked away, not meeting John’s eyes, “This is going to sound pretty bad to you,” he started.

John rolled his eyes, “You’ve already sounded pretty bad tonight, I doubt it could get worse.”

“You haven’t gotten to the worst of it,” Alex chuckled dryly before taking a deep breath, “Aaron is in a way my boyfriend. We’ve broken up multiple times, yet he still comes back and I…” he took another breath, “I don’t say no. So, yes, I suppose I am cheating on him right now.”

John looked away from him, “Well you seemed perfectly fine saying no to me earlier when you kicked me out of your dorm,” He stated, his voice cold.

“That’s… that’s different. He doesn’t know everything I do, but when he finds out-” Alex frowned. “Then he screams at me and-” he paused, “I’d rather avoid that.” His painful tone had dropped into ice.

John looked back at Alex, concern lacing his eyes. “Is he hurting you? Or forcing you to do things you don’t want to-” he paused for a second. “If I actually liked someone I would never scream at them.”

“No, don’t worry about him Laurens-” he paused, “John, I like you a lot, maybe I even love you. I didn’t throw you out because I don’t like you, and I don’t want you to think that. You’re- you’re different John…”

John smiled slightly, “Different in a good way?” 

“I guess we’ll see,” Alex responded, a hint of his usual cheeky grin making its mark on his face again. John smiled slightly at him, before he remembered he was supposed to be angry. Alex looked away from John again, “I should go…” he paused.

John made a split second decision and decided to give Alex another chance, as he wasn’t going to give up his shot, to make Alexander Hamilton, his boyfriend, “Stay with me Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote a lams makeout scene and had no idea what to do with it. So here it is in all it's gay glory. Debating writing more in this lab partners au except actually with plot. Suggestions? Requests? Criticism? 
> 
>  
> 
> ~trashilton


End file.
